Machines, such as mining trucks, wheel loaders, excavators, and the like typically include a large capacity fuel tank for storing fuel. During maintenance or servicing of the machine such as, cleaning of the fuel tank, an operator may need to drain fuel from the fuel tank. Typically, a drain port, closed with a drain plug, is provided at a bottom of the fuel tank for draining fuel. However, draining a large amount of fuel from the fuel tank through such drain ports may take a long time. It may be possible to provide a larger drain port to drain fuel from the fuel tank in less time. However, larger drain ports may lead to increased cost. Further larger drain ports may also cause an uncontrolled flow of a large volume of fuel during drainage.
Patent Number JP H 1,148,799 discloses a drain structure for a heavy equipment fuel tank. The drain structure includes a drain pipe connected to a discharge port located at the bottom of the fuel tank. A cock is positioned in the midway of the drain pipe for opening and closing of the drain pipe during draining of fuel from the fuel tank. The cock further includes a handle projecting from a rotary shaft. A base portion of the rotary shaft is provided with a valve body that is disposed within the drain pipe to restrict and allow flow of fuel through the drain pipe. The arrangement of the drain pipe and the cock provided on the fuel tank is specifically made for the purpose of draining fuel. Such additional arrangement for draining fuel from the fuel tank may increase design complexity. Further, a time required for drainage may depend on a size of the discharge port. A larger discharge port may lead to increased cost.